


Are You Gonna Be My Girl

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl

"Leave us alone, David Michael!"

"Why? Are you doing _girly_ things?" He screwed up his face in disgust.

Dawn glanced at Kristy, who tried to keep a straight face. "Yes, we're braiding our hair and talking about boys," she told him. Kristy couldn't contain her giggles as her little brother fled the room.

She rolled her eyes at Dawn, who grinned, tiptoed to shut the door and snuggled up to Kristy again.

"Now then," she murmured, "where were we?"

Kristy's giggles were muffled by Dawn's lips, Dawn's hands on her shoulders, in her hair, and Kristy forgot what was funny.


End file.
